The Origin of Miss Power
by KimDWil71
Summary: This is a story of how Miss Power started. There is a brief Wordgirl origin as well. I don't own Wordgirl, Huggy, Miss Power, or Gigglecheeks. But I own the rest of the charaters in the story. I hope you all like it. But this may not be my best story.


The Origin of Miss Power

(On the planet of Terro, a baby girl is born into a family.)

MitroMa: (Father) There she is. Our first born. She will make us proud.

XeraSa: She will.

(Five years later, MitroMa is starting to train his daughter to become a powerful warrior.)

MitroMa: Ok, TamaSa. Here we go. Use your laser eyes on this target.

TamaSa: Ok, Father. (She uses her laser eyes and destroys a target.) I'm powerful!

MitroMa: You are. Now, the most important thing in defeating an enemy is finding their weakness. Whatever it is. Use hurtful and harsh words if you must. The quicker you take them down the faster you can get back to your life. Remember if you have the power, than you are always right.

TamaSa: I'm powerful. That means I'm always right.

MitroMa: Very good.

(XeraSa, her mother comes out of the house and is holding two more babies in her arms.)

XeraSa: TamaSa, you are becoming quite powerful. We think it's high time that we enroll you in warrior school.

TamaSa: What do I do there?

MitroMa: There, they will train you to use your powers so you can go and conquer other worlds. Terro is a planet that thrives on conquering other worlds. That's where we get all our supplies and slaves from. It is required that when a Terro child reaches a certain age, that he and/or she is to enroll into warrior school so they can help with this.

TamaSa: Cool. I get to rule another planet?

MitroMa: Yes you will. I've done it and so has your mother. But remember, family is important and if anything were to happen to a family member, we will seek revenge on those responsible.

TamaSa: Revenge!

MitroMa: That's my girl.

(The next day, TamaSa and her father, MitroMa head for the warrior school in their town and they meet the headmistress in charge of the school.)

Headmistress LatraPa: Hello, you must be MitroMa. How nice to see you again? I remember you were one of our best students.

MitroMa: Yes, LatraPa. This is my first-born daughter, TamaSa. She's become very powerful in these last five years and her mother and I feel that she's ready to begin warrior school.

TamaSa: I want to rule a planet.

LatraPa: She is one determined child. List here all her abilities and gifts and we'll place her into the right classroom with the right instructor.

MitroMa: Very good. I'm hoping she will get my old instructor, KutroHo. He was tough and knew how to get us to do well.

LatraPa: I will see what I can do about that. He's still here and he's still one of the best instructors we have.

MitroMa: Very good. TamaSa, I want you to listen to whoever your instructor is. If you do well, you'll make our family proud. If you fail, you'll not only shame this family, but the king will exile you to another planet.

TamaSa: I will do well, Father.

MitroMa: That's what I want to hear.

(Soon, the instructor's assistant, NoroLo comes to bring TamaSa to the instructor, KutroHo.)

NoroLo: I'm here to bring TamaSa to the instructor, KutroHo.

MitroMa: Very well. You have the most powerful instructor in all of Terro and that means I expect you to be the best student warrior.

TamaSa: Yes, Father.

(TamaSa then bids farewell to her father for the day and follows NoroLo to where the instructor is located.)

NoroLo: KutroHo, here is the newest student. This is TamaSa, daughter of MitroMa and XeraSa.

KutroHo: MitroMa is your father?

TamaSa: Yes Sir. I want to make him and my whole family proud and rule another planet.

KutroHo: Very good. Your father was one of my best students and he had ruled four planets. Maybe you'll rule that many or more.

TamaSa: Yeah! My father said that I am powerful and that means I'm always right.

KutroHo: You are definitely the daughter of MitroMa. He thought the very same way. And because of that, he was able to rule four planets. Most of my students only get to rule one or two planets. It also says here that you have several superpowers. Can you demostrate?

TamaSa: Ok. I have super speed and flight. (She zooms around the room, impressing the other students and the instructor.) I also have an ice breath. (She then blows on a flower and freezes it.) I also have laser eyes. (She uses her laser eyes on the wall, buring a hole into it.) I am also super strong. (She then picks up a heavy item in the class.) There, that's what I can do.

KutroHo: Very impressive, TamaSa. I don't think your father had as many super powers as that. All I think he had were flight and super speed.

TamaSa: But he was able rule four planets. I should be able to rule more than that.

KutroHo: Yes, I agree. Ok. You may now make your way to join the rest of the class.

TamaSa: Yes Sir. (She salutes.)

KutroHo: And you salute very well, too.

(She then goes to stand between two other new students, a girl named MinaGa and a boy named PizTe.)

PizTe: That was really impressive. You have so many super powers.

TamaSa: I will rule many planets and make my family and our world proud.

MinaGa: So will I. I have my eyes set on Planet Lexicon. I heard that it's far from here.

PizTe: It's not even in this galaxy.

MinaGa: Well, I'm great at building things. I'm going to build a spaceship that can fly to more than this galaxy.

TamaSa: Sounds great. (TamaSa gets the idea to steal her classmate's ship, once it's built.)

(Later that day, after school, TamaSa, MinaGa, and PizTe head to the playground and play for the remainder of the afternoon.)

MinaGa: So, PizTe, what kind of powers do you have?

PizTe: I can build weapons.

TamaSa: Cool.

(Over the next five years, TamaSa, MinaGa, and PizTe, along with the other students continue to train to become the next warriors of Terro.)

(At the same time, TamaSa's younger siblings, TiraSa and TiroMa have been enrolled into the school as well, even though they don't have all the powers their older sister has.)

(TamaSa and her classmates are all ten years old and their instructor has taken them to a planet that is already being ruled by another Terroite citizen.)

KutroHo: Class, this is the king of Cromous, King JenoVu. He was one of my most recent graduates.

JenoVu: Hello. This planet is now under my leadership. You have to show the inhabitants that you are in charge and that means ruling them with an iron fist and don't show mercy when they break laws.

TamaSa: Are you allowed to make up your own laws?

JenoVu: Yes. You are the ruler, you decide on the rules and laws. And you have the right to decide on the punishment, depending on the crime and it's seriousness. Like today, I have someone scheduled for an execution and his family are going to remain prisoners in my dungeon for the remainder of their lives.

PizTe: Doesn't that seem ruthless?

JenoVu: It may be ruthless, but that's how I keep order. You use the prisoners as examples of what will happen if the citizens you rule don't obey your laws and rules.

MinaGa: Do you have to use the death penalty?

JenoVu: No, that's what I use. You can use whatever form of punishment you choose. Execution is just one form. You can use slavery, imprisonment. Whatever you see fit to use. But make sure that it's ruthless enough to make them obey your laws or they'll fight back.

TamaSa: Is it possible for someone to take over a planet by using a powerful citizen in order to do that?

JenoVu: You mean use someone to gain leadership of a world or something?

TamaSa: Yes.

JenoVu: Yes you can. In fact, that's how I got control of this planet. I befriended the previous king and then when I had gained his trust, I had him imprisoned and then executed.

TamaSa: That's devious but a great way to gain leadership. I may want to try that method.

PizTe: What's that Marmmy doing on your shoulder? Aren't they from our moon, Tegera?

JenoVu: Yes. He's my lifetime companion and sidekick. Every graduate from warrior school on Terro will be paired off with one. Pick wisely because they have to be loyal to your for life and they are the only ones you cannot execute. Once you lose your sidekick, you have to retire and return to Terro and live an ordinary life.

TamaSa: So, after my sidekick dies or whatever, I have to give up conquering other worlds and return to Terro to get married and have children?

JenoVu: Yes. That probably what happened to your father and mother.

TamaSa: Hmmm, I need to ask them about that.

(The students and their instructor return to Terro and TamaSa goes to ask her father about his sidekick.)

MitroMa: TamaSa, you have something you want to ask me?

TamaSa: Yes Father. My class and I went on a field trip to Cromous and I had learned that you had a sidekick once and that he or she died.

MitroMa: Yes, his name was Colonel Hondor. He was a Marmmy from Tegera.

TamaSa: Do we all have to have one?

MitroMa: You sure do. You can't do everything yourself and you need them for back up in a battle. They are very skilled creatures and they are very loyal to whoever they are paired off with. He had left his mate and their young to come to help me. He was Colonel. I hear that he now has a male offspring who's a private now. His name is Gigglecheeks.

TamaSa: If he comes from a good family like that. I want this Private Gigglecheeks to be my sidekick.

MitroMa: Maybe he will be.

TamaSa: What happened to Colonel Hondor?

MitroMa: I had tried to take over the prison planet, Millina. It's light-years from here, but it's where many of our kind has gone to because they were caught by people from other worlds, most notably Lexicon. They are very ruthless to us and they have sent many of us to Millina to live forever in their prisons. So, I thought that if I took over the prison planet, then Terro could use it for our own purposes. But they have a very good police force and we were over taken and they had killed Colonel Hondor. I was then forced to surrender and I escaped and came home. That's when I met your mother. She too had lost her sidekick in a battle somewhere. So we got married and had you and your siblings. Word of caution, don't ever try to take over Millina. It's the only planet that's off-limits to Terroites.

TamaSa: Ok.

(Five years later, TamaSa and her classmates are now 15 years old and this year, they are learning how to operate a spacecraft.)

KutroHo: Now, this is an important step in taking over a planet. You need to know how to operate a space vehicle.

TamaSa: How if you want to go to another galaxy?

KutroHo: It has to be a very powerful vehicle if you wish to venture away from this galaxy.

PizTe: How many galaxies are there?

KutroHo: No one knows that. But the closest one is called the Andromeda Galaxy and the one after that is called the Milky Way.

TamaSa: They sound like lame galaxies.

KutroHo: So getting back to the lesson. Make sure that your vehicle has a few blasters on it. You never know when you'll need them to blast at an enemy or if you need to blast your way through an asteroid field.

(Just then, a messenger from the royal palace comes charging into the room.)

RicKa: I'm sorry to come unannounced, but Emperor HertoBa is in need of some of your students to go on a mission.

KutroHo: Very well. I need three volunteers to help with this mission.

TamaSa: (Raises her hand.) I'll go.

PizTe: I will as well.

MinaGa: As will I.

RicKa: Very good. Follow me and think of this as your first real lesson on conquering planets.

MinaGa: What's the mission?

RicKa: We need for you to go to Planet Nitroma. The villagers in one of their villages is starting to rally against the threat of their current leader. Empress SinVi. She has graduated from your school like 10 years ago and she's starting to have problems with the locals. We need you to come and help make sure that they don't get the chance to rise up and take back their world.

MinaGa: Are you going to send an army?

RicKa: We will. But we need you to buy us some time.

TamaSa: Sounds like something important.

(They then head back to the royal palace of Emperor HertoBa.)

Emperor HertoBa: So, you're the students from the school who are willing to help us?

TamaSa: Yes, Sir.

Emperor HertoBa: Very well. Go and make Terro proud and remember we have the power and that means we are always right.

TamaSa, MinaGa, & PizTe: (They chant the same phrase.) WE HAVE THE POWER AND THAT MEANS WE ARE ALWAYS RIGHT!

(They then follow Capt. ForZo.)

Capt. ForZo: Ok. Here we go.

(They zoom towards the planet Nitroma to assist Empress SinVi.)

(When they arrive, they see parts of the royal home in flames and destroyed.)

PixTe: It looks like the villagers are getting the upper hand. We need to take them out, for the sake of the Empress.

TamaSa: Who will lead?

MinaGa: You have the most powers, I think you should lead the way.

TamaSa: Very well. CHARGE!

(The three students charge into the village and begin to assist the Terro army in the battle.)

(But as TamaSa begins to battle, she begins to get the idea that maybe she can steal this world from it's current empress.)

(She then gathers her two friends, PizTe and MinaGa and tells them her idea.)

MinaGa: I don't know if it's right to steal a world from another Terroite.

PizTe: Yeah, there's got to be a rule against it.

TamaSa: But I'm the most powerful here. That means I'm always right and if you help me, I'll make you leaders in my army.

PizTe: Sounds like a plan. But we still haven't gotten any sidekicks.

MinaGa: That's right.

TamaSa: Ok. After we get sidekicks, we'll come back here and take over this planet.

MinaGa: Ok.

PizTe: I'm with you.

(Later, the Terro army defeats the rebel villagers and they are brought to the dungeon.)

Empress SinVi: Thank you so much for your help.

TamaSa: Think nothing of it. We are glad to have assisted you.

MinaGa: We will now be returning to Terro to continue our studies.

PizTe: Maybe we'll return someday.

Empress SinVi: Very good.

(They then head back to Terro and begin to plan their invasion, while still studying at the same time.)

(Five years later, TamaSa and her friends are now 20 years old and they are ready to go and recruit their sidekicks.)

(Their instructor has brought them to the moon, Tegera, home of the Marmmies, a race of small creatures who assist the citizens of Terro as sidekicks.)

(They arrive to see some sidekicks-in-training, as well as those ready to serve a warrior from Terro.)

KutroHo: This my young graduates is the moon of Tegera. Here is where you'll find your sidekick. And TamaSa, since you are our top graduate you get to pick the one you want first.

TamaSa: Great. I only want to best one here and my father said that he said that his sidekick was Colonel Hondor. I want the one called Private Gigglecheeks.

KutroHo: Good choice. But he's no longer Private. He's now General Gigglecheeks. He's grown in rank in the last few years.

TamaSa: I still want him to be my sidekick.

KutroHo: Very well. General Gigglecheeks. (Gigglecheeks approaches them.) This is TamaSa, the daughter of MitroMa. He once was served by your father, Colonel Hondor. (Gigglecheeks then says, in his own way, I will serve this one. She's the daughter of my father's partner.) (Gigglecheeks then hops onto her shoulder and they are now partners for life.)

(Soon, the other graduates gain their sidekicks as well.)

(Later that week, TamaSa, her friends, and their new sidekicks begin to plot on how to invade Nitroma and take it from the present empress.)

(Later that year, MinaGa has designed a ship and PizTe has designed some weapons.)

(TamaSa and her friends, along with their sidekicks return to Nitroma to begin invading and to take it over.)

Empress SinVi: What's going on?!

Guard: My Empress, it seems to be invaders from her home planet of Terro! They've come to take the planet from you!

Empress SinVi: We will not let that happen! Guards, take a squad with you and stop them at once!

Guard: Yes Empress!

(Soon, the royal guard are ready to attack the invaders and protect their empress.)

TamaSa: Ready Everyone? ATTACK!

(Soon, TamaSa, MinaGa, and PizTe are attacking the Empress of Nitroma's guards and her army.)

MinaGa: I will go and capture the empress!

TamaSa: Very good. We'll cover you.

(TamaSa and PizTe are trying to protect MinaGa as she and her sidekick enter the palace to capture the empress of the planet.)

(But as she steps in, MinaGa and her sidekick are taken prisoner by the Royal Guard.)

(PizTe then decides to go after the Empress and rescue MinaGa, who is now his girlfriend.)

(PixTe rescues MinaGa and with their sidekicks' help, they are able to capture the empress and she is taken out of the palace and TamaSa lands her ship.)

Empress SimVi: Why are you doing this? We're both Terroites! You can't invade a planet and capture a fellow Terroite!

TamaSa: Says who?

Empress SinVi: Why would you?

TamaSa: I am the most powerful Terroite and that means I'm always right and I have the power to do what I want to whomever I want. And that includes you, Empress. Or should I say, former Empress? Because, as of now, I'm Empress of Nitroma. And you are going to be my first prisoner. MinaGa, PizTe, throw her and anyone who defies me into prison.

MinaGa: Yes, Empress TamaSa.

TamaSa: Very good. (TamaSa then goes to sit on the throne and begins to rein over the citizens of Nitroma.)

(Two years later, TamaSa's friends tell her that they have decided to invade other planets and she lets them go to do so. She too has decided that she needs to be in control of other worlds as well and leaves the planet of Nitroma in the hands of her younger sister, TiraSa, who's now in training to become a warrior, like her sister.)

TiraSa: Are you sure I'm ready for this Sister?

TamaSa: I believe you are. I will be busy invading other worlds and I won't be able to rule this one. I'll let you rule this one as Empress.

TiraSa: Thank you, my sister. I will not let you down.

TamaSa: Very well. (She and Gigglecheeks then get into their new ship, which was designed and built by her friend, MinaGa and takes off into Outer Space in search of a new world to invade.) Let's see. I've already invaded Nitroma. Now let's see. Kiraina? Yes, that's the next planet I want to invade and take over. Let's us go there, Gigglecheeks. (Gigglecheeks squeals and takes off towards planet, Kiraina.)

(Over the next four years she gains leadership on more planets, making a total of five planets that are now under her control.) (She has also decided to give herself a new name, Miss Power.)

(Miss Power and Colonel Gigglecheeks are now wanted on many planets, including the planet of Lexicon, who are not yet invaded by her but are ready for when she decides to do so.)

(On Lexicon.)

King Mistal: Capt. Kerjo. Have you seen any sign of Miss Power?

Capt. Kerjo: No, Your Highness. But my army is ready to attack if at any point she decides to. And I have to say that your experimental Monkey Space Pilot program is a success. We have one volunteer to scout the area. May I present, Capt. Huggyface.

King Mistal: Welcome Capt. Huggyface. (Huggy greets the king and bows.) Very good to meet you too. Where will he go today?

Capt. Kerjo: He's scheduled to go close to our neighboring galaxy, the Milky Way. We don't know, but we think that Miss Power may one day, decide to invade a planet there. It's a peaceful galaxy and it doesn't have a whole lot of power to stop someone like Miss Power.

King Mistal: How many planets do they have that contain life?

Capt. Kerjo: We don't know. We haven't yet explored that galaxy. They aren't too far from us and like I said, they are peaceful and quiet. No match for someone like Miss Power.

King Mistal: When will Capt. Huggyface launch into space?

Capt. Kerjo: In a year from now. Oh, and on a lighter, more happier note, the Laria family has just welcomed a new baby girl.

King Mistal: That is great news. Send them a congratulations from the Royal Family of Lexicon and the Laria Family is a well-known and respected family. They've done so many nice things for the planet in the past years.

(Meanwhile, Miss Power and Gigglecheeks continue their reign of terror throughout their galaxy and the Andromeda Galaxy.)

(A year later.)

Miss Power: Gigglecheeks, it looks like we've been to every meaningful planet in our galaxy and at least a dozen in this galaxy. Where should we go to next? (Gigglecheeks says to check the new cataloge of uninvaded planets.) Good idea. Let's see. Where should we go next? Ah, how about this planet? It's called Planet Ocena. It's mostly water but has some dry land. Most inhabitants are blubbery by the looks of it. And they have many arms. I should trick one of them to help me rule. Let's go, Gigglecheeks!

(She then heads for Ocena.)

(When she arrives, the inhabitants are a little wary of her and her companion.)

King Merk: Who are you and what brings you here?

Miss Power: I'm Miss Power and this is my sidekick, Colonel Gigglecheeks. We've come here to help you become a better society so that you can defend yourselves against any enemies that you might have.

King Merk: We have one planet that is always trying to invade us.

Miss Power: Very good. I will teach you all how to use your powers and fighting skills and make you better warriors.

King Merk: Very good. We could use the help. This is my son, Grek. He wants to be leader one day and he needs some help in combat skills.

Grek: That's right.

Miss Power: Well, with the training I got on Planet Terro, I can teach you to be almost as powerful as I am. And perhaps, you can train more of your fellow citizens to be as powerful as I'm going to make you.

Grek: Thank you. I will listen and obey your teachings, Miss Power.

Miss Power: Very well. And soon, you could be known as Grek the Invincible. (That night, she and Gigglecheeks are sitting in their spaceship.) Well Gigglecheeks. It looks like we found another sucker and a new place to call "Home". And no one will ever stop us from taking over the whole Universe!

(As she says that, back up on Lexicon.)

Capt. Kerjo: Capt. Huggyface, are you ready for your mission? (Huggy salutes and is about to board his ship.)

Mrs. Laria: (She looks around for her one year old, Aleena.) Aleena? Where did she go? She's going to miss this.

Mr. Laria: Calm down, I'm sure she's around somewhere. She couldn't have wandered off too far.

(They look around for their daughter, Aleena and they can't find her anywhere, as the ship takes off into Outer Space.)

Mrs. Laria: You don't think…

Mr. Laria: She wouldn't…

Mr. and Mrs. Laria: (They believe that Aleena has crawled aboard the ship, piloted by Huggyface.) NOOO! She's on the ship!

Mr. Laria: I hope she comes back soon.

Mrs. Laria: Maybe Capt. Huggyface will find her and bring her home.

(But we all know that didn't happen.)

(Meanwhile, Miss Power has fully taken over Ocena and King Merk has been imprisoned by Miss Power.)

Miss Power: Gigglecheeks, it looks like the start of a very good life for the two of us. (She and Gigglecheeks both laugh evilly.)

(And over the next ten years, Miss Power and Gigglecheeks invade and rule many more planets.)

The End…


End file.
